chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sile
Sile (pronounced Seel-eh), is the name of a region on Mobius that is oftentimes referred to as a country on the Western edge of Southamer. It is a collection of small but influential city states that banded together to form a malleable but otherwise sustainable country sometime in the 25th century. Sile has its base on the Earth South American country of Chile, obviously in name, but the size of the nation is much larger, extending in much of where Argentina and Bolivia are, with some stretches of land going as far as Lima, Peru would be on Earth. As of 3241, Sileans have very little interest in international politics or trade, instead choosing to focus on transnational trading which mainly involves produce. The vast majority of Sileans are of canid descent, taking up perhaps 95% of the population, with the remainder being felines and equines. Description Sile is composed of mountainous terrain, deserts, and swaths of jungle over the mountains to the East. When the area was settled sometime in the 24th Century, sometime after the beginning of the Dark Age, settlements were scattered and typically revolved around rich soil locations. Ancient extinct volcanoes that had erupted during the Xorda attack 12,000 years prior had fertilized the land and made it exceptional for farming. Fresh water came easily from mountain sprints up in the East, many of which came together to form the great river the Anaqua, which flowed from Tetzamaya Gayu, the third tallest peak on the Teeth of the World, which was a name given to the great mountain range that went from North to South. These mountains were placed on a fault line which explained their impressive height of several kilometers. The mountains in Sile are greater in height than the Andes on Earth, which implies that greater geological activity occurred at some point in Mobius' ancient and forgotten history. The deserts that composed parts of the Western stretch of land in the North is known as the Pomaga, the Desert of Pits. It is believed that in the ancient past when Humans roamed Mobius' surface, the deposits of copper and zinc may have been attractive to prospectors. Old weathered holes that were once mines were located in many locations, and the Sileans, who had no knowledge of the men who once lived here, especially in the Dark Age, gave names to the holes, some of which were natural pools or had collapsed into even deeper caverns. These deserts were mainly composed of salt flats, and smaller sorts appeared father down the country into Southern Sile, thought they were not as expansive. Between these deserts, small plains were the norm, and the relatively flat land in the West of the country had view sometimes of the great Western Ocean, the Amaralda. It was here that many cities broke their first ground. Also located in the North were the remains of something that the Sileans could not name. As the original migrants moved South, they discovered what looked like a religious site of buildings or ruins that stared towards the sky, unmoving with large rounded heads staring at the Via Lacta above. One even still moved as the Great Road twirled in the sky. These relics of an old people were thought to be a burial site and guardians were placed there to protect those who laid to rest there. The Sileans could not have known that they had discovered the remains of the ALMA array with one telescope somehow still functioning after 12,000 years. In the West of the country, jungles sprawled. Civilized cities were not the norm here with the exception of mountain pass settlements that made trade from East of the Teeth to the West to be much easier. The gradual appearance of Mobian presence on the East of the mountains marked a period of expansions for the Sileans, though many feared to head into the jungle where they believed that ancient and monstrous things lived. They were correct for the most part, as mutated birdmen stalked the forests, especially at night. In Southamer, it was considered a tale to tell rambunctious children that Ornnokohom could take them away if they didn't behave. For those living East of the Teeth, this tale was closer to reality. The jungles of Kasamaba East of the Teeth stretched for thousands of miles North, South, and East. The Sileans were not aware of any settlements housed in the Far East due to jungle being so thick that there was no way to know what was out there. Somewhat friendly Wolf Clans lived in the jungles at times, though these particular bands were never heavily interactive with outsiders. For the most part, the country belonged to the Great Wilderness. Demographics As of 3241, about fifty five cities and municipal centers dotted the lands with very few being in number over 100,000. The capital of Sile, Sanibanez, had a population of almost four hundred thousand and was located halfway up the country, close to the banks of the Anaqua. This city was one of the few to have electricity and fuel refineries. Roads were only common in about half of the Silean settlements. Those that lived in locations without power were generally easygoing people, with little care for things bigger than the world that they lived in. The population spoke an offshoot of Spanish called Caspani. This language was formed with several phonetic tweaks that the species of this area spoke, though the lexicon was very similar to the parent language. A Spanish speaking Human would find it rather easy to communicate with the population. Literacy was a major priority for the country though they were not quite sure why. Several elders believed that it was their duty to preserve language and not be a pack of illiterate dirt farmers. This may have originated from the Lost Million, who prioritized an educated colonial stock when reaching a new world and thus would place teaching of things like language to be a priority. As a result, Sile had a literacy rate of 96 percent, which was one of the highest in Southamer. Silean citizens frequently had contact with citizens in Brayzil to the Northeast. Highway 1 was constructed in the 2500s that linked their two nations together to allow for quick access to trade routes. Smaller independent cities naturally formed along its length. List of Appearances * Brothers and Sons Category:Country Category:Locations Category:Mobius